Saitama
Saitama (also known as Caped Baldy) is the main protagonist of the webcomic, manga, and anime series One Punch Man. Background Saitama was once a young man with a childhood dream of being a hero who was layed off from his job, finding no hope in his life. Everything changed however when he saw a flamboyant crab man attacking a small child for drawing on his body with permanent marker in his sleep. Much to everyone's surprise, Saitama defeated the villain with a single attack, and upon discovering his remarkable strength, he decided to put it to good use and live out his childhood dream. With a rigorous workout routine of one hundred push-ups sit-ups, squats, and running ten kilometers daily for three years straight, Saitama became as strong as he could possibly become. Almost too strong, as he proved powerful enough to one-shot almost every villain who's crossed him, thereby resulting in him being unsatisfied with most of his fights. Stats Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent to Planet Level (In the climax of his fight against Lord Boros, punched through his Planet Buster Roar Cannon, which Boros stated himself to be powerful enough to destroy the Earth/the surface of the Earth, depending on the adaptation.), likely higher (Stated that we have yet to see the full extent of Saitama's strength.) Speed: Relativistic (Outsped Flashy Flash, who can move at these speeds. Outpaced Geryuganshoop, who is stated to be able to attack at "sub-light speed".) Durability: At least Multi-Continent to Planet Level (Unfazed after powering through Boros' Planet Buster Roar Cannon.) Hax: Life Support (Held his breath on the moon as if he were underwater.), Non-Physical Contact (His punches hurt Evil Natural Water.), Resistance to Telekinesis and Telepathy (No-sold and resisted psychic attacks from Tatsumaki and Fubuki.) Intelligence: Average (Has a short-term memory, having forgot who Speed-o-Sound Sonic is after their first encounter. Just barely passed a test that consisted of what is supposed to be common knowledge to most heroes.) Stamina: Below Average (Has been trained into taking fights casually due to one-shotting most of his opponents. Because of this, isn't used to exerting himself during prolonged fights.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Superhuman Physicality' *'Extreme Condition Tolerance:' During his fight against Lord Boros, Saitama was launched to the moon. He was able to survive in outer space just by holding his breath. Techniques *'Normal Punch:' Exactly as it says on the tin. *'Consecutive Normal Punch:' Also self-explanatory, Saitama strings together a group of casual punches. *'Serious Series: Serious Strike:' Another punch, this time without Saitama taking the fight casually. Only pulls out this technique as a last resort. *'Serious Consecutive Side Hops:' Saitama hops around at great speeds, creating afterimages to disorientate his opponent. *'Serious Table Flip:' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling *Garou and Lord Boros (Are so far the only villains he's fought that he didn't immediately one-shot.) Weaknesses *Lacks variety, no real superpowers to his name aside from being as strong as he is. *Has been trained into not exerting himself during a fight with how easy most of them have been for him. *Average at best intelligence. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Planet Level Category:Relativistic